


I Never Promised You A Rose Garden

by Loise_Rivers



Series: Guy [1]
Category: Charles Manson (real life person), Edmund Kemper (real life story/person), Herbert Mullin (real life person)
Genre: Doctor/Patient Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Less kill count than in real life, Slow Burn Romance, Young Edmund Kemper in his early 30’s, because this is a fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loise_Rivers/pseuds/Loise_Rivers
Summary: Edmund Kemper, has been incarcerated at the California Medical Facility since 1973. His quiet, prison life will change when the young and alluring Dr. Andrea Torres, becomes his new psychiatrist.
Relationships: Andrea Torres/Mia Ford (friends), Dr. Koenitz/Edmund Kemper (friends), Edmund Kemper/Andrea Torres
Series: Guy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597021
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Kemp

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first attempt writing a fanfiction, so please bear with me. Also, I apologize if my grammar is wrong at times, English is not my first language. I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter** **1** \- _Kemp_

**January** **1980**. 

“Hey Kemp, Dr. Koenitz asked me to tell you to drop by at his office this afternoon or when you’re free. You know, it’s nothing urgent”, said a prison guard.

Edmund, also known as ‘Big Ed’, ‘Kemp’ or simply ‘Ed’ is working on his small table (looks small for his size) like any other day inside his prison cell. He stops and looks at the prison guard.

“Hey Dave, sure. Did he say why?”, asked Ed.

“Nope, didn’t say anything else”, Dave replied.

“Oh okay. Thanks Dave”.

“Sure. Alright, I’ll get going”, Dave said as he starts to walk.

“Right”, Ed said as he watches the prison guard leave, wondering what Dr. Koenitz is up to today.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Come in”. said Dr. Koenitz while clearing his desk. Dr. Koenitz has been working as the Head Psychiatrist at the California Medical Facility in Vacaville for fifteen years. He was once Ed’s psychiatrist during Ed’s first few years at CMF.

“You want to see me?”, Ed asks as he closes the door.

“Have a seat Ed”, said Dr. Koenitz as he gestures with his head to the chair by his desk.

Ed grabs the chair and sat. Now looking at Dr. Koenitz, he starts with “well?....”

Dr. Koenitz cleared his throat. “Well Ed, how are you? How is everything going?”

“I’m fine, you know. I’ve started corresponding with my sisters last month. One of them just had a new baby”, Ed said with slight smile on his face.

“Oh really? That’s very nice to hear. And good for your sister. Is this her second or third child? I remember you telling me in the past that she used to have problems with her pregnancy”, Dr. Koenitz asked.

“Uh yeah, with her first pregnancy, she had a miscarriage. The new baby is supposed to be the fourth child, but she said in her letter that she had another miscarriage before this one, so yeah, I guess it’s basically her second child”, Ed explained.

“I see… Well, send my regards next time you write to her”, said Dr. Koenitz with a concerned but happy smile.

“Sure, I’ll tell her that”, Ed replied with a small shy smile.

“Which sister is this by the way?”, asked Dr. Koenitz.

“Susan”, Ed replied.

“Ah the older one, right?”, asked Dr. Koenitz.

“Yes”, Ed replied.

“And how is your other sister, if you don’t mind me asking?”, Dr. Koenitz curiously asked.

“She’s fine. She said she wants to visit me here sometime”, Ed replied with another shy smile.

“Oh that’s even nicer to hear, Ed”, Dr. Koenitz said happily.

“Yeah, thank you doctor”, Ed replied shyly.

“Oh what are thanking me about silly? I didn’t do anything here, but you, you actually tried to do something to make things better for you and for your sisters, didn’t you?”, Dr. Koenitz said.

“Yeah…. I guess”, Ed replied, slightly smiling.

“And how do you find it? Exchanging letters with your sisters?”, asked Dr. Koenitz.

“At first I didn’t know how to react when Susan sent me a letter. I thought they had already completely disowned me as their brother, you know, after what I did. Then one afternoon I received this letter from her asking me how I am, how are things going. It took me a couple of days to think about what to say or write, until finally I decided to just write down what I wanted to say, you know. I apologized for everything and that I hope all is well with them. Then after a few days I received a reply from her and another letter from my other sister Allyn, it made me happy, really, that they haven’t forgotten me yet”, Ed said in a slightly emotional way.

“Do you find it helpful for you? Writing to them?”, asked Dr. Koenitz.

“Very much doctor. Very much”, Ed said this time with a full content smile.

“I’m glad. I’m glad for you Ed. You know I always try to look after you when I could. If you need anything, as always, let me know”, Dr. Koenitz said.

“Thank you doctor, and as always, I appreciate your kindness to me”, Ed replied.

“Oh you’re welcome lad, and don’t worry about it. If we both had a different life, your maybe my son and I’m maybe your father, who knows. Although I don’t think I could produce a son as big as you, hehe. I hope you aren’t offended with that”, said Dr. Koenitz said with a laugh.

“No, of course not”, Ed replied with a smile as he shakes his head.

“Alright”, as Dr. Koenitz began thinking what to say. “The reason why I asked for you here… Oh Christ I almost forgot why I want to talk to you hehe, getting old eh. Okay… So, to cut it short, you will have a new psychiatrist.”

A little confuse, Ed asks “Why? What happened with Dr. Nielsen?”

“Well, as you know Dr. Nielsen’s wife is not in good health. And last November, you know when he said he would not go to work for a while, he told you that right?”, Dr. Koenitz asked.

“Yeah, he did say he would stop for a while because of his wife”, Ed replied.

“Right. Well, he also told me that his daughter got divorced, did he tell you that?”, Dr. Koenitz asked.

“No, he didn’t tell me that”, Ed replied.

“Well, maybe he just didn’t want to bother you but obviously his family is going through very difficult times right now. He told me last December, just before the holidays, that he can’t leave his wife because she’s seriously ill and that his daughter is very depressed and has to be constantly looked after.” Dr. Koenitz explained.

Disappointed and sad for his old psychiatrist, Ed asks, “So, who will be my new psychiatrist?”

“Well, this is why I want to talk you Ed. Your new psychiatrist will be a woman. Is that okay?”, Dr. Koenitz asked.

Unable to decide what to say, Ed simply replied, “Sure. I mean, why not?”.

Unsatisfied with Ed’s answer, Dr. Koenitz asks Ed, “How long have you been attending group therapy sessions with Dr. Medve?”

“Well, since Dr. Nielsen stopped coming here. You told me I should attend that for the meantime while Dr. Nielsen is not around”, Ed explained.

“Yes, I did suggest that. And how do you find it so far?”, Dr. Koenitz asked curiously.

“The group session or the female psychiatrist?”, asked Ed.

“Both”, Dr. Koenitz answered.

“Well, group sessions seems more enjoying than a private one because I could have interactions with the other inmates. And as for the female psychiatrist, I guess it’s fine”, Ed simply answered.

“It’s fine because you’re around other inmates, but if it’s only you and Dr. Medve, would you be comfortable?”, asked Dr. Koenitz.

Ed is now silent and not looking at Dr. Koenitz.

“Ed?”, Dr. Koenitz asked patiently.

Now looking at Dr. Koenitz, Ed answers, “I don’t know”.

Leaning back on his chair, Dr. Koenitz is thinking what to say. “Do you find private sessions boring?”, Dr. Koenitz asked.

“Sometimes”, Ed replied.

“Well, you know it’s important for you to have a psychiatrist, right? Not just group sessions, but with someone who will focus on understanding and helping you, will the best, for you”, Dr. Koenitz simply explained.

“Yes, I understand doctor”, Ed agreed.

“How about this… Let’s try. Let’s see if you would be comfortable or not. What do you think?”, asked Dr. Koenitz.

“Sure, that sounds good”, Ed replied with a small smile.

“Okay then. Tomorrow you will meet your new psychiatrist after lunch. That sounds good?”, asked Dr. Koenitz with a smile.

“Uh yeah, I think so… Um, have you met her doctor?”, Ed asks curiously.

“Yes. Last week. Well, when she and I talked I wasn’t sure yet if you will agree, so I told her I will let her know after I talk to you. And since you said yes, I will give her a call after we talk”, Dr. Koenitz said with a smile.

“How is she like?”, Ed asked.

“Well, she’s a pleasant young lady. I’m sure you two will get along well”, Dr. Koenitz said with a slight smile, observing Ed’s reaction.

“What’s her name?”, Ed asked.

“Andrea Torres”, Dr. Koenitz simply answered.


	2. Andrea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed and his new psychiatrist finally met :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!

**Lunch time**

“Food is as bad as yesterday”, complains one inmate as he chews his food.

“It’s better than no food”, Ed said quietly as he eats.

“Yeah, I agree with Big Ed, besides it’s not always bad”, said Mike, a friend of Ed.

“I wonder when ‘fatty’ will come back. He makes better food than this new cook”, said another inmate.

Ed listens to their chats quietly as he thinks about this new psychiatrist.

There’s clanking of the gate. A prison guard opens it for Ed as he heads to the room where he takes his regular private therapy sessions. Walking down the hallway, he felt somewhat nervous but couldn’t explain why. When he reached the room, he hesitated to open it, thinking that she might be there already. He opens it, and is relieved to see that there’s no one in. He sat by the table and waited.

Finally, there’s a knock on the door. The door opens and Ed stood up. Dr. Koenitz was first in view, and then followed by a beautiful, young woman who is as tall as Dr. Koenitz. Dark wavy hair; thick, long lashes; brown eyes and full lips. She has a small face and a slim body, with a medium skin tone that matches her rosy cheeks and lips. She smiled warmly at Ed, and in return Ed gawks at her like a little boy.

“Ed?”, Dr. Koenitz asked.

Ed snapped out from gawking at Dr. Torres when he heard Dr. Koenitz’s voice.

“Yeah?”, Ed now looks at Dr. Koenitz.

“Are you okay?”, the older doctor quietly asked Ed as if he doesn’t want Dr. Torres to hear it.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, Ed replied quietly.

A little unsatisfied with Ed’s reply, Dr. Koenitz began introducing the patient to his new doctor. “Well Ed, this is Dr. Andrea Torres, she will be your new psychiatrist. Doctor, this is Edmund Kemper.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Kemper”, Dr. Torres said as she holds out her hand.

Ed looked at her hand for a second. “Nice to meet you too, Dr. Torres. Call me Ed”, he replies as he shakes her hand, looking the doctor in the eyes.

Looking at the two, Dr. Koenitz clears his throat, causing Ed and Dr. Torres to break their gaze at each other.

“Well, I guess I will let you two be. I still need to finish some work”, Dr. Koenitz said as he reaches for the door.

“Ed, Dr. Torres”, Dr. Koenitz said as he nods to them and left.

They both watch the older doctor leave. As the door closes, Dr. Torres looks at Ed. Ed felt a little uncomfortable, and gestures with his hand for them sit.

They sat across each other. Again there is silence between them. Ed looking at Dr. Torres and at the table back and forth, unable to think of what to say. Until finally, Dr. Torres broke the silence and speaks.

“Well…”, Dr. Torres says with a smile. “Dr. Koenitz told me that he was your psychiatrist during your first few years here”.

“Uh yeah, that’s right”, Ed replied shyly.

“I’m sorry about Dr. Nielsen. Dr. Koenitz told me that you’re good friends with him”, Dr. Torres said in an empathetic way.

“Uh yeah, he was kind to me… and friendly. He will surely be missed”, Ed replied sadly.

Dr. Torres nodded in agreement. “So, you’re doing pottery? Dr. Koenitz mentioned to me that you gave him a ceramic mug that you made”.

“Uh yeah, it’s a pastime”, Ed replied.

“I see…Well, shall we start?”, Dr. Torres asked, noticing that Ed maybe didn’t want to talk about his hobby.

“Uh sure”, Ed replied as he shifted in his chair a bit.

“So… I just want to let you know that me and Dr. Nielsen did talk regarding the therapy sessions you and him had for three years. He told me how greatly you have improved and he also told me how dedicated you are to ‘The Blind Project’”, Dr. Torres said.

“Well, he was the one who encouraged me to do it. Before I started doing it, I was hesitating”, Ed explained. “Then, he said something to me that kind of moved me in a way. He said, “it’s never too late to do something good Ed”, and that’s what mainly motivated me to join the project”.

Dr. Torres smiles in agreement. “How do you find it, Ed? Recording books for the blind?”

“It’s feels good, really. I find it enjoying. Some inmates gets bored with it overtime, that’s why they stop volunteering. I never did. I’m probably going to record books until there aren’t anymore books to read”, Ed said with a laugh and Dr. Torres laughs in response too.

“Do you find it helpful for you Ed? Does it help you mentally?”, Dr. Torres asked.

“Yes. Keeps me sane”, Ed says jokingly. “It feels nice to know that I’m able to help other people, who are less fortunate because of their condition, in a small way”.

“Well to you it’s only a small thing, but to them it means a lot”, Dr. Torres said with a warm smile which made Ed a little uncomfortable. “I think you’re doing something really great for these people. Don’t think that it’s only a small thing”.

Ed just smiled shyly in response. He could feel that he’s blushing, and hopes that the beautiful doctor doesn’t notice.

“How did you learn pottery?”, Dr. Torres asks curiously.

“Well, the prison holds different kinds of workshops for inmates. If there’s something that interests you, you just sign up and then you’ll start taking a class. That’s how I learned it”, Ed explained.

“So why did you choose pottery?”, asks Dr. Torres.

“Hmm… I don’t know. It looked interesting to me, and I guess because I like making things, you know”, Ed simply answers. “Do you like ceramic, doctor?”.

A little surprised that Ed asked her a question, Dr. Torres replies, “Uh yes. I like ceramics. Specially the ones that has nice patterns and vivid colors”.

“Really? That’s how like it, too”, Ed said with a smile and the doctor smiled back at him.

“Well, I guess some people do share the same taste in art”, Dr. Torres said.

“Yeah, I agree with that”, Ed nods in response. “Do you like art?”.

“I do. I paint sometimes. But my interpretation of art is mostly associated with music”, Dr. Torres said.

“Hmm… I guess art and music are always intertwined”, Ed replies. “Do you play instruments?”.

“Yeah, I play the piano”, Dr. Torres said with a smile.

“Really? You must be good”, Ed said smiling.

“Oh I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not”, Dr. Torres responded shyly.

“How long have you been playing?”, Ed asks.

“Oh well, since I could remember. I was very young when I started playing piano”, Dr. Torres said. “Do you play any instruments in the past?”, she asks Ed.

“Well, I did some guitar when I was a kid”, Ed replied. “My father likes playing the guitar, so I tried learning it for some time, but didn’t like it”, he said with a laugh and the doctor smiles.

There’s silence between them again, then Ed asks a question.

“Where did you attend high school, doctor?... Sorry, I’m just curious”, Ed asks.

“Oh that’s okay. I attended Roosevelt High School”, Dr. Torres said.

“Roosevelt High School”, Ed said quietly, almost muttering to himself. “Is that, in Seattle?”.

“Yeah, how’d you know?”, the doctor asked.

“Well, I know a few people in the past who went there. So you are from Seattle?”, Ed asked.

“Yeah, from Laurelhurst”, Dr. Torres replied.

“You don’t say… Were you born in Seattle?”, Ed asked.

“No, I was born in Hong Kong”, Dr. Torres said with a smile.

Ed laughed. “I knew there’s something special about you. So, are you Chinese of some sort?”.

“Yeah, one fourth Chinese I would say. My mother is Chinese-American, and my father well…”

“Is Spanish?”, Ed asks, cutting off Dr. Torres.

Dr. Torres laughed a bit. “He’s Colombian. His family moved to the U.S. when he was quite young”.

“Well how about that! That explains why you’re so…”, Ed trails off. Unable to say the word. Dr. Torres looks at him, waiting for what he’s going to say.

“Beautiful”, Ed said, gazing intently at Dr. Torres’s eyes. That must’ve made the doctor a bit uncomfortable as she shifted her gaze.

“Thank you”, she gazes back to Ed. Now it’s Ed who feels uncomfortable. He could feel that his cheeks are burning.

Dr. Torres looks at her watch. “Well, I guess we’ll have to continue this tomorrow”, Dr. Torres said as she stood up.

Ed looks at his watch and stood. “Oh well, time flies”.

“Sorry that we didn’t really do much therapy today”, Dr. Torres said apologetically.

“Oh that’s fine. It was nice talking to you”, Ed says as their eyes lock again. “It’s nice knowing you”.

Dr. Torres smiled at him warmly, but this time he didn’t shift his gaze.

“Call me Andrea, I’m more comfortable with that”.

“Sure…. Andrea”, Ed hesitated to say her a name for a second.

“Okay, I better get going”, Andrea said as they start walking to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow at same time?, she asks as Ed opens the door for her.

“Yeah, definitely”, Ed replies as they walk out the door.

“It was nice meeting you Ed”, Andrea says with a smile.

“You too, Andrea. It was nice meeting you”, he said with a shy smile.

“Okay, I’ll…”, Andrea says as she turns to walk.“Yeah… See you tomorrow”, he says.

Andrea turned her head and looks back at Ed. “Bye”, she said smiling and continued walking.

“Bye”, Ed said quietly and started walking the opposite direction. He glanced at her again, then continued walking back to his cell.


	3. Kemp & Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea is not what we think she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay. Been busy a lot lately. Anyway, here’s Chapter 3! Enjoy :)

“Well, how did it go Kemp?”, asks Dave as he walks Ed down to his cell.

“What do you mean?”, Ed asks, a little confuse.

“Come on Eddie, you met Dr. Hottie today. Well?”

“Dr. Hottie?”, Ed asks, uncomfortable of how Dave called his new doctor. “She has a name, Dave”.

“Well, what’s her name then?”, Dave eagerly asked.

“Andrea Torres”, Ed replied.

“Ah… pretty girl, pretty name, what can I say? So how is she like?”

“She’s nice. Sweet, friendly, charming… you know”, Ed said as he enters his cell.

“Well, that explains the smile on your face”, Dave said in a teasing way.

“What?”, Ed asks a little annoyed.

“Come on, your eyes are twinkling Ed”, Dave said.

“No they’re not”, Ed said facing away from Dave. He walks to his work table and sat.

“Alright, if you say so”, Dave said chuckling to himself as he walks away from Ed’s cell.

Ed glanced over his shoulder to see if Dave’s gone. He stood up and looked out from his cell. Dave is already on the other end of the cell block. He walks to the mirror hanging on the wall and looks at himself. Dave was right though, he couldn’t help but smile to himself after meeting Andrea. She was such a gorgeous, nice lady. Too beautiful to even talk to him.

Then slowly, his smile fades away. Realizing the differences between them. Ed stood a few more minutes looking at himself, then sat on his chair and stares at the ceramic mug that he isn’t finish working on yet.

**Dr. Koenitz’s office**

Andrea opens the door.

“Dr. Torres!”, Dr. Koenitz said.

“Doctor”, Andrea smiles.

“Please, have a seat. Well? How was your first day?”

“It was nice, really. My new patients seems to like me.”, Andrea said.

“Well, that’s no surprise. How’s Ed?”, Dr. Koenitz asks, raising an eyebrow.

Andrea thought for a second before answering. “He was nice. Polite and jovial. He’s actually looking forward to our next session tomorrow.”, Andrea said.

“Hmm…. Did he say anything that made you feel somehow… uncomfortable?”, Dr. Koenitz curiously asks.

“No, he actually didn’t.”, Andrea replied.

“Did he act funny or weird?”

“No, not at all.”

“Good. I’m glad”, Dr. Koenitz said with a small smile. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable Dr. Torres, but you know Ed’s case, right?”

“Of course. I’m well aware of what he did, and what he’s capable of doing”, Andrea said.

“Right. Well, Ed is a model prisoner here, as you know. He has worked above average than other inmates. Two years ago we had let him work with some female employees. He protested in the beginning, thinking that it’s unsafe for the women and for him as well. But we told him that he won’t be working alone with them, there’ll be some male staff around too. And that convinced him.”

“So, it went well. He was able to function well in that kind of environment. There are even times that it would only be him and one female employee in an office room or elevator, and nothing happens. If asks those female employees whether they feel uncomfortable around Ed, they simply say that he’s a little intimidating because of his height, but he’s a nice man. They say he’s very laid-back and shy”, Dr. Koenitz explains.

Andrea smiled.

“But… I also tell them to be careful and not feel too comfortable around him, or around other inmates who works here in the facility. You know doctor, letting women around sex offenders is a big no, no. But at the same time, we don’t want these people to feel very isolated. We all know that what they did in the past were horrible, but we also want to help them to move on in a positive way. Not imprison them with the memories of their crimes.”

“Ed is a likeable guy, I know. But don’t trust him too much”, Dr. Koenitz advised Andrea.

“I understand doctor”, Andrea simply replied with a hint of unsureness on her face.

**Andrea’s apartment**

“Well, how’s CMF?”, Mia, Andrea’s best friend, asked.

“It’s like any other prison that I’d been to”, Andrea simply answered, busy with preparing dinner.

“I told you we could’ve just gotten dinner somewhere”, Mia says leaning on the kitchen counter.

“Mia come on, we had been talking about having dinner at my place. Besides, let’s say this could be also a celebration in a way”, Andrea said with a smile.

“And why is that?”, Mia asked.

“Because, I got the job to be Edmund Kemper’s psychiatrist!”, Andrea exclaimed.

“Ugh, you’re a sick fuck Andy”.

Andrea chuckled. “What?”.

“You know what the guy did and yet you’re still pursuing this sick idea of yours. What if he kills you?”, Mia asked.

“He won’t kill me. I’ll make sure of that”, Andrea said confidently as she covers the boiling pot.

“And how can you be so sure?”.

“Because I’ll give him what he wants. What he had been wanting since he was a boy”, Andrea answered simply as she washes the vegetables.

Mia rolled her eyes. “You really think getting pregnant by a serial killer will give answers to your questions? I mean you had been researching about this for years. A lot of serial killers have children, why not just interview them?”.

“Because I want to know for myself”, Andrea simply answered, still busy cooking.

“And how are you gonna do it anyway?”, Mia asked curiously.

“What?”, this time Andrea looks at her.

“You know….the sex”.

“Oh, there’s a lot of ways Mia. I could just hike up my skirt and fuck him on that chair where he’s sitting”, Andrea says chuckling. 

“Oh gosh”, Mia says shaking her head as she rolls her eyes again in disbelief. “And what about the baby?”.

“What about it?”, Andrea asked without looking at her.

“I mean Andrea Torres, come on. If he gets you pregnant then that means you would have a baby. Will you tell him?”.

Andrea stopped from what she’s doing and thought. “Maybe…or not. I don’t know”, she says as she shrugs her shoulders.

“Okay… let’s say the baby turns out to be normal. What would you do?”, Mia asked.

“Then that answers my long years of studies, that psychopaths don’t necessarily produce another psychopath”, Andrea answered as she slices the meat.

“Okay…. And what if it turns, you know…. not normal?”, Mia asks and Andrea looks at her. “I only mean, would you keep it?”

“Of course Mia, it’s my baby. And if I see early signs of, you know, homicidal triad… then I’ll make sure that he won’t turn out to be a serial killer. I guess that’s my responsibility as the mother, right?”, Andrea replied.

Mia just nodded in agreement while pouting her lips. “Why did you choose this Kemper guy anyway?”

“His profile is in a folder on the table, open it”, Andrea said.

“Are there gonna be photos of dead bodies in there? No thanks.”

“There are no photos of dead bodies, Mia. Trust me.”

Mia picked-up the folder on the dining table and opened it. “Hmm… I didn’t realize he’s good looking”, Mia says smiling, admiring the photos of Ed.

“And very tall too. Well built”, Andrea said smiling to herself.

“Yeah, I can see that”, Mia said as she scans photos of Ed. “How big do you think he is?”

Andrea looked at Mia, narrowing her eyes with a playful smile on her face. “Probably pretty big. But I could handle that. You know me”, she said as she turns back to her cooking.

“Yeah, you’re a slut”, Mia said jokingly and Andrea throws a towel on her face. Both laughed.

“Well, there’s something very interesting about Ed, Mia. He’s different”, Andrea said.

“And how is a serial killer different from another serial killer?”

“They’re all different, Mia. And Ed is special in many ways. Besides, you know I like tall men, right?”

“Yeah… this one is too tall though”, Mia said as she closes the folder. “Anyway, need to go to the bathroom. And hurry up, I’m starving”, Mia said as she walks to the bathroom.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna masturbate after seeing Ed’s photos”, Andrea said chuckling.

“Fuck you!”, Mia shouted which made Andrea laugh even more.

**Ed’s prison cell**

Ed lays on the bottom bunk bed, staring blankly at the top bunk bed over him. He’s thinking about Andrea and he couldn’t sleep. It’s past 1am. Why can’t he take her out of his head? Seems like she put a spell on him or something. He thought about masturbating. He unbuckled his belt and turn to his side, facing the wall. He unzipped the zipper of his jeans and started touching himself. He closed his eyes, imagining Andrea laying next to him. He thought about kissing those plump rosy lips and grabbing her nice round ass… but then he opened his eyes and stopped. Somehow, it doesn’t feel right. He just met her, and now he’s thinking sexual things about her. She’s kind and sweet, no, Ed realizes that he can’t.

He zipped up the zipper and sat up. Burying his face on his hands, thinking about how to stop thinking about Andrea. He thought about reading, yeah… that’s a good idea. Reading always gets him feel sleepy. He turned on the lamp next to the bed, scanning the books he has on the small shelf. Nothing seems interesting to read. He accidentally knocks a small container off the shelf. It landed on the floor and made quite a noise. Thankfully, no inmates from their cells commented about it. Ed started picking up the pencils and erasers on the floor. He accidentally kicked one pencil under the bed. “Shit”, he mutters to himself as he reaches for it.

He grabbed the flashlight from his table and turns it on. He knelt on the floor and bent over to find the damn pencil. Flashing the light under the bed, he found the pencil. He grabbed it, and as he was about to stand, he saw something on the very corner of the wall. It’s very dusty so he couldn’t figure out what it is. He had to duck his head under the bed so he could reach it. He took it and sat on the bed.

He shook the dust off from it and realizes that it’s actually a book. The book is called ‘Lolita’. “Well, of all the books, this is not what I want to read right now”, he thought to himself, knowing what the book is about. He hasn’t read it yet but he knows the story of ‘Lolita’. Dave gave this book to him he remembers now. Dave told him that his girlfriend didn’t like him reading this book and told him to get rid of it. Instead, he gave it to Ed. Somehow though, Ed doesn’t know how the book ended up there under his bed. Ed looks at the book, hesitating whether he should read it or not. Eventually, he got curious what the whole book is about and started reading it.


End file.
